


Code Geass: Shirley of the Ripening

by FruitFrakker



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, Inflation, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Shirley Fennette has an embarrassing secret she'd rather not share with anyone. Little does she know the fate of the world could ride on her using it properly. Weird Kink/Epic based around blueberry transformation. Hope SOMEBODY is into this..





	Code Geass: Shirley of the Ripening

Oh jeez, dunno exactly how I should start this. So much has happened and it's all been rather confusing. Well, I know one place to start and it's a little bit embarrassing,but it has to be somewhere, and I want to get this out while I still have the courage to. If you're gonna think I'm weird for it, then, well, so be it.  
  
  
I've been, well, kind of into...I don't know what you'd call it exactly, expansion I guess? For as long as I can remember. Beautiful people plumping up into juicy fruits. Girls or boys, it's all the same. I think there was a movie I saw when I was little, and it had something that just kind of...clicked. The look on that girl's face, whatever emotion she was feeling? And she was all purple, and couldn't move? It just made me so excited. ...That probably sounds weird to you, doesn't it?  
  
Not that I was sharing these lewd thoughts with anyone at the time. Not even my...Gosh, how do I put it? Milly and I... I guess you could say we were intimate, but it wasn't exactly a normal relationship. Even then, I didn't really confide these thoughts with her, or a lot of what was bothering me really. It was after the Black Rebellion and... well, things were never great here for the Elevens, but it was getting harder and harder for me to ignore. It's funny, you'd probably expect me to be bitter after my dad passed at Narita, but the truth is... I'd just been getting sick of all of it; the occupation, the killing, the suffering; I wanted it all to just end. Milly... she could see something was off and tried to help in her own unique ways, but given everything that'd changed... I have to admit I was pretty moody for a while.  
  
And then Lulu, I mean, Lelouch. I'd always been, I guess fascinated by him? It's silly getting worked up about this, given all that's happened; I just find it hard to put it down to words just how I felt about him at the time. There was something... different about him though, after the Rebellion. Not bad or anything, just a bit off; a bit more open and engaged. To be honest, it really just made me more anxious, like I had even less of an excuse to not confront him about my feelings. Milly would tell me not to worry, that time would come when I was ready eventually, but... what if it didn't? What if I just... kept hesitating, and let someone take Lulu from me?  
  
Anyways, those were the things that were on my mind the day everything changed for me. I was in a Student Council meeting, watching Lelouch and Rivalz converse about school life over an increasingly empty conference table.  
  
"Not the same without them, huh," Milly's voice rang into my ear, her hand rubbing my shoulder; a very understated greeting by her standards. Still, she was good at reading the room, and realized now wasn't a time I'd appreciate having my breasts groped. I don't think a lot of people truly understood how considerate Milly is, under her layers of perviness. I wouldn't be, well, into her if she wasn't. Her affectionate blue eyes glanced at some of the empty seats of the room, where Suzaku and Kallen would often sit, then flitted up to a television playing a news broadcast of the two of them, dressed in Britannian knightly regalia, inspecting some new type of mass-produced weapon. (I'd later learn this was Knightmare Armor, but I'll get to that eventually.) "At least they seem to be enjoying themselves, right?" It was hard to put into words what exactly I felt, the world had been turned upside down after all, so I could only reply with a meek affirmation.  
  
"I'm sure...." She began, before thinking better of it, "I think it'll be alright in the end. Just... hang in there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." My gaze drifted back towards Lelouch, still deep in discussion. Milly offered me a somewhat pained smile, stroking my shoulder.  
  
"Ya know, if you want some 'advice', I have plenty of free time-"  
  
"I'm really not up for it." It came out colder than I intended, but... I just didn't have time for Milly's prodding. She sighed, backing off slightly.  
  
"Alright alright, just know I'm always there for you, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I flipped through my smartphone as an excuse to escape the awkward conversation before stepping up from the table. "Look, I've got swim practice in a bit so I gotta go prep for it, have a good day!" For the first time that day, Lelouch broke from his conversation actually looked at me, with a concerned frown.  
  
"Leaving so soon? I was hoping we could catch up."  
  
A lump formed in my throat, I struggled to inhale. "Oh uh, I'll h-hang out with you this evening, okay? Maybe that new Parisian Cafe just down the street?"  
  
"..Yeah sure." He said with a blink, confused by my awkwardness. "See you then..." I was already shuffling out the door when Milly grabbed me by the sleeve of my blazer.  
  
"One smaaaall favor, if you don't mind; I saw a small girl wandering the halls and she didn't _seem _like she was a student. I don't know if she's visiting or the family of a student, but if you see her could you give her a warm Ashford Academy greeting~? I'd do it myself but I'm told I'm a bit of an acquired taste~." She gave me a saucy wink.  
  
"O-of course," I squeaked with a slight blush, before finally filling out of the room.  
  
\------  
  
The truth was swim practice had been cancelled, but for some reason that day was... I just couldn't stand it anymore. It felt like the world was changing all around me and there was nothing a silly girl like me could do about it. My dad was gone, half my friends were gone, I couldn't even admit my feelings to Lulu. And the darn kinks! I know it's silly, but it just played into how much of a screw up I was. I just couldn't-  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
A soft childish voice called out from infront of me. It was only than that I realized how much of a wreck I was, cheeks coated with tears and a runny nose, hunched against the wall of the hallway. I could barely make out the figure infront of me, other than they were tiny, their head only up to my chest. I saw them reach into their outfit and produce a hankerchief, holding it out to me. "Here." I was still rather flustered as I took the cloth, dabbing my eyes and nose with it.  
  
"Th-thanks.." I said with a sniffle, handing it back. My vision clear, I could see they were a young girl, maybe just barely a teenager, with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes, and dressed in an elegant blue dress. Really, I should've made the connection then and there, but I was still cooling off from my episode. "Just... a bit overwhelmed."  
  
"I can see that..." The girl said, cocking an eyebrow. She held out her hand. "My name is Bee-two, that is with two b's, if you ever require to write it down. I've been looking for you, Shirley Fenette."  
  
I blink while shaking her hand absentmindedly. "Looking... for me?" Really, there was a lot weird in what she just said, but the idea of someone searching for me... I'll admit it made my heart race. "What for?"  
  
"Two things, really.." She rubbed one of her high heels against the other legs. "To offer you a gift, and also information about your friend Lelouch Lamperouge."  
  
My skin crawled at the mention of his name. What exactly did she know? What truth was being hidden? I could feel memories clawing at the back of my mind I just couldn't get at, and a pit welled in my stomach as I felt like I was about to make a terrible discovery. "What do you mean? What... do you know about Lulu?"  
  
"Now, that's only half of the equation. I sought you out not just because of your relationship to Lelouch but because we share... how should I put it, similar interests~." The corners of her lips curled on her doll-like face. "Let's just say I have a sixth sense about these things."  
  
My gut was tied in knots now. Could she know? Impossible... "I don't know what you're talking about-"  
  
She waved her hand in my face, her frilly skirt bouncing about her legs as she strode past me. "No need to be shy, it's perfectly natural to have a kink or two. Especially one so... juicy." My face must've been pretty pink by then, I was looking around to see if anyone could overhear her. BB seemed to relish in my anxiety. "What if I told you I can give you the power to make it real?"  
  
"Make... it real?" I nibbled at my lip. "There's... there's no way that can be true..."  
  
"Dream a little bigger, Shirley~," She cooed, reaching up to brush by orange bangs. "Through me many things are possible. Including helping your Lulu..."  
  
"Lelouch..." My heart was really pounding now. "Is he.. in danger?"  
  
"It's complicated..." She said, now twirling her own hair around her index finger. "But for brevity's sake, yes, he is. Now, if we could continue this discussion in private-"  
  
"Miss Fenette." It was our new gym teacher, Ms. Viletta Nu, calling out from down the hall, strutting toward me in a red two-two piece dress with a skirt that clung tightly to her thighs, with a white jacket draped over her shoulders. Besides Lulu and Milly, I'd had... this is difficult to say really, I'll get to it in a little bit at any rate. For now it's enough to say I was interested in her, as much as she was intimidating. "Just reminding you that Swim Practice has been moved to tomorrow at 10 in the morning. Feel free to swim laps tonight on your own time but don't tire yourself..." Her gaze drifted to BB, her eyes narrowing. "Shirley, who's this?"  
  
"Oh it's... a guest, right?" I turned to BB, who seemed only to stare at Viletta with smug bemusement.  
  
"I...see..." Viletta began shuffling backwards, her face growing deadly serious. "Let me go... check in with the front office..." She seemed to suddenly break into a jog the way she came.  
  
"What's.. gotten into her?"  
  
"She's a spy," BB said simply. "Put here to keep tabs on Lelouch... I suppose I should have been more discrete."  
  
"A _spy_?" I spat. "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
"No time to explain," She said, turning to me and grabbing my wrist. "This interloper has forced our hand. We need to act now, or something very bad will happen to Lelouch."  
  
I grunted, growing increasingly frustrated by all the evasive answers she was throwing at me. "I need to know what's happening."  
  
"You _will_. In time. Right now you need to make a decision." The girl looked me dead in the eye. "Will you accept the power to make your desires reality? To help Lelouch."  
  
A decision. How long had it been since I made a decision that truly altered my life? I dunno if I believed everything she said at the time, but I just knew in that moment I was committing to something great and terrible. "I...I do, I do accept!"  
  
BB giggled. "Alright then," her eyes glowed bright pink, each filled with the sigil of a bird. "Let's get started."  
  
\------  
  
Next thing I know I'm tumbling down halls, following the raven-haired girls directions. I felt... faster, stronger; pirouetting around sharp turns as if they were nothing. I mean, I remember a little of what she said--some sort of contract-- but that was far from my mind in the face of saving Lulu. Still though- "How..." I spun about a group of surprised students leaving a classroom before finally exiting the building into a courtyard. "How do you even know any of this?" I stopped to catch my breath. It only then dawned on me she must've been moving even faster to stay just ahead of me.  
  
"A friend of mine was keeping tabs on Lelouch, and the detail monitoring him. She got careless and was captured herself before she could rescue him. That's why I came to you." She spun around in front of a fountain, throwing her hand towards me in a dramatic gesture.  
  
"Rescue him? From _what?_"  
  
"I said I'd get to that eventually," She pouted, crossing her arms. "You know the way to the water treatment building, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we're not-"  
  
"Then I suppose I've been wasting your time~," she giggled again--man, was that beginning to irritate me--before taking off again. I sighed.  
  
"At least I know where she's headed," I said as I straightened out my neck, before hurrying off to the treatment plant myself. As I had tried to say before, it's not a place we're supposed to go into, but when I reached the plant BB was already there, holding the door open for me with a mischievous grin. I nervously crossed the threshold, the loud drone of all the machinery drowning out my thoughts. "What am I even looking for?" I practically shouted over the noise. The girl pointed to a door on the far side of the facility, labelled 'WARNING MACHINERY: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY'. I gulped as I cautiously crept over to the door, grabbing the handle and attempting to turn it.  
  
"W-well shoot, doesn't seem like it'll budge. Maybe we could go talk to the Groundskeeper-"  
  
"Push a bit harder dear," BB rolled her eyes. "I believe you'll find its no issue for you."  
  
I gulped. "Well... here it goes..." I gripped the handle, tighter this time, and put my weight into it. The door jerked clear off its hinges, and suddenly I was stunned to be holding it in mid-air. "...the heck?!" I think I blushed a little, putting it down to the side. How was I gonna explain this property damage?  
  
BB was just amused, tittering to herself as she strode forward. "Told you you'd have my strength," she said, holding the fringe of her dress skirt daintily as she descended the stairs. Well, I'd gone this far, might as well see it through. I followed her down into darkness, a knot forming in my stomach at the possibility of confronting Ms. Nu. What was I supposed to _do _exactly? BB's vagueness wasn't helping either. A single blue light flickered above a door at the bottom of the stairs, my 'guide' stepping aside and gesturing toward it. She was acting too dang coy; didn't she say Viletta was a spy? I realized in that moment I hadn't questioned the absurdity of that idea, but if it were true, what exactly was I getting myself into?  
  
"In for a penny, in for a pound..." I sigh, fingers trembling as I turned the handle, feeling the door squeak open inward. My eyes peered into a cramped room filled with monitors and consoles of all sorts, and Viletta across the room from me in a rather... compromised position; bent over a desk fiddling with a computer imbeded in it, her red skirt riding up showing her soft cocoa colored thighs, and her black lace panties around her... l-look, it's what I noticed in the moment? And, well, it's about to get even weirder...  
  
Despite my staring and entry she didn't seem to notice, grumbling to herself as she squirmed around, her elegant blue ponytail bouncing about. "Damn it," she groaned, banging it before standing upright. "The uplink was working when I gave a status report this morning!"  
  
"That's because I disabled it," BB smarted, stepping out before me. "I figured you might be a nuisance I'd need to deal with, as well as a good test case for my new partner." She gave me a wink, sending a shiver up my spine. Had she... planned all this?  
  
Viletta was shocked as well, spinning around drawing her pistol on us. "_You two_," She spat, her eyes narrowing after the initial shock. "So the intel was right, there _are_ more Geass users in the Black Knights."  
  
BB smirked, tilting her head to the side. "And just what makes you think we're Black Knights? Surely girls like us have better things to do than play Lelouch's silly games." Another shiver. Black Knights? What did the Black Knights have to do with Lulu? Except...  
  
"Regardless," Viletta continued, approaching slowly with her finger still on the trigger. "I've orders to take you in; and you as well," She gave me a side-eye. "I understand you're a Bearer, so there's no use ventilating you; your 'partner'," --she shifted to aim at my chest--"on the other hand, seems perfectly mortal." I was like a dear in the headlights. Half an hour ago I'd been a mope in class, and now my gym teacher is about to murder me? This... this had to be a dream!  
  
"And don't try any mind tricks on me," she chuckled, pointing at her eye with her free hand. "Geass-proof contact lens are standard issue for my line of work."  
  
BB sputtered then laughed out loud. "_Mind tricks!_? You actually think your pea-brain is actually worthy of a 'mind trick'?" She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle as she regained her composure, as I looked at her wide-eyed. _This crazy girl was going to get us both **killed**! _"I'm afraid you grossly underestimate the capabilities of Geass." She turned to me with a knowing glance. "Shirley, please, imagine what you desire with Miss Nu~."  
  
_What I... desire...  
  
_"What are you blabberrrrrnnnnnnfff!" She nearly doubled over, dropping her pistol and clutching at her stomach. I stared in disbelief at her, hearing the gurgling noises that were all too familiar to me. "What... what are you doing to me?!" She groaned, already splotches of blue appearing in irregular splotches all over her skin, tendrils linking them together into solid patches as the churning increased in volume. This... this couldn't be...  
  
"You're becoming a blueberry, Viletta," BB deadpanned.  
  
"What?!" I realized me and Viletta had shouted it at the same time. "That's... that's preposterous!" Miss Nu spat. "There's no way even Geass could make me into a damned fruuuIIIIT-!" She clutched her stomach as it suddenly spread outward, tightly pulling her dress out. That's when it hit me, really, when I knew this was real. The way the gold stripe on her dress was stretched by the curvature of her belly, those deep blue thighs, with trickles of juice already running down them.... this was my fantasy made real.  
  
"H-how..." I sputtered, shifting my focus between Viletta impotently grapple with her ballooning thighs and the satisfied grin on BB's face. Was she getting off on this?...Was _I?_ "How is this even possible?"  
  
"I've learned it's better not to question these things, to be honest," BB said simply, still transfixed by the sight of Viletta's lovehandles flaring out, her panties now completely exposed as her belly began to push out from under her dress. "The universe has provided us with a way to make our dreams a reality. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?"  
  
"S-stop blathering you two," Viletta huffed, trying desperately to get a handle on her bloating body. She shuffled about awkwardly, her rear popping out from the dress, which began to screech as the threads that held it together began to be torn apart. I watched her increasingly flabby arms try to get at all her expanding bits; her bulging stomach, her thickening legs, her bosom, even her face. Everything about her looked plumper and rounder and it showed no signs of stopping. "Fix me! I'm a goddamn officer of the Holy Britannian Empire! I **CANNOT **be humiliated like this!"  
  
BB stepped towards her, humming a bit as she pressed a finger into Viletta's plush belly, more and more of it now exposed as her dress began to shred apart. "Allow me to give you some perspective." Her finger began circling the woman's navel. "What does it mean to be an officer? What does it even mean to be Britannian? Can you even, how you are now..." Her hand drifted lower, across a stream of juice that leaked down from her breasts, to hook a finger around the band of her panties. "Claim to be a woman, in any meaningful sense?" With a swift motion she pulled her hand back, causing the tension of the overstretched underwear to slap back against her, eliciting a frustrated moan.  
  
"What.. what are you even saying?" The berry girl--there was no denying that's what she was at this point, with her back filling out to give an increasingly rotund appearance--grunted, her thick cheeks a bright violet.  
  
"You are a thing, a fruit, to be used. Isn't that a perfect manifestation of Britannia's oh so charming ethics?" She leaned lower, lapping her tongue against Viletta's taut yet squishy skin. "The weak are the playthings of the strong~"  
  
Viletta held back another moan, flailing her increasingly useless arms at BB. "You perverted...insolent scum! I'm... I'm not weak!" She shuffled her turgid, sloshing body backward awkwardly, leaving a trail of juice across the floor. "This isn't riiiOOOOONNNNNNNF!" She'd slipped on her own juices, sending sprawling forward onto the floor. The sloshing about of her spherical torso must've been too much on her already ruined dress, as it explode into a cloud of confetti, leaving her naked and rocking back and forth. Before my eyes, in the flesh, I saw the making of an actual, real-life berry girl. She wasn't quite there yet, her limbs still had some definition to them, but I could tell they wouldn't last long. Because they never did in my fantasies... I'd... I'd really done this to her, hadn't I?  
  
BB wasn't bothered at all of course, running a finger around what once was my gym teacher's waist--she must've been as wide as I am tall by this point. All she could do was groan and wave her mound like limbs about, then merely hands and feet as they were brought into the mass of her torso. "I don't think my partner means to hurt you of course; she seems like the very considerate, sensitive sort. But even they have to let off steam every now and again~." She pat Viletta affectionately on the cheek, to which the berry only scowled in pure contempt. "Surely, my partner ensured your transformation at least feels pleasant, no?"  
  
"I don't... nnnf..." She bit her plump purple lip, holding back another moan as a spasm of juice shot from her breasts. "I don't give a damn how this feels! This is degradation! This is torture! The Empire would never subject its..oooof... enemies to such a humiliating fate! Do you really think you'll get away with this? And _you_, Fenette," There was absolute venom in those words, but they were kinda undercut by her ridiculously flabby face and the way she flapped her hands about. "Your family will be _ruined_. I'll dig up your father's bones and grind them to paste myself-!"  
  
BB slapped the berry across the face, leaving a purple bruise on her cheek. "You wannabe nobles sure do love to talk, don't you?" She sighed, turning towards me. I was bit frozen by Viletta's sheer contempt, so it took a moment for me to notice she was motioning me to come closer. I hesitantly approached the uncooperative blueberry girl, unsure of what exactly BB wanted. "I think it's time my partner gave you some tender loving care~."  
  
I gulp, my heart racing. "What... what do you mean?" But it's obvious, isn't it? I can see juice dripping from her erect teat, purple and puffy... it must be so sensitive... before I know it, I'm being drawn in, my lips brushing against the areola.  
  
"Y-you aren't..." Viletta started, but her words were already stopped by a budding moan. I felt her juice drip against my tongue, so warm and sweet. I reached up with my hand to feel her plump, velvety skin, stroking up to run across her face. "Please... stop..." I dunno what was happening by this point, I knew in a way, even if it was related to protecting Lelouch, that I was doing something wicked... but, I didn't care. In that moment, BB was right. Viletta... was a thing. A blueberry. _My _blueberry. And... I was going to enjoy it.  
  
I gently bit against her teat.  
  
\------  
  
Next thing I was wearing a blouse two sizes too big for me, and nothing else. My mouth tasted like a blueberry smooth exploded inside of it, and my skin still felt disgustingly sticky. I should've known I'd be soaked, but... again, I must not have cared. The blueberry, I mean, Viletta, wasn't really making coherent sentences anymore, seeming to only moan and groan as spasms of juice continued to exit her body. I was sitting on the floor while BB sat on a console, dangling her legs about as she seemed to enjoy Viletta's sorry state. She noticed me blink and turned towards me with a bright smile. "Ah, you're up. I grabbed a shirt from the locker for you. That stream, must've knocked you out cold." I rubbed my jaw slightly, it did actually feel pretty sore.  
  
"Th-thanks," I mutter, my eyes drifting back to the pathetic fruit before both of is. "Is she... okay?"  
  
"Besides the emotional trauma of this event you mean?" BB deadpanned. "She can be reset back to her normal, terrible self any time you wish. I'd advise you not do it until we solve the predicament we currently find ourselves in, which I'm now at liberty to explain."  
  
"I see..." I murmured, still somewhat distracted by Viletta's grunts. I draw a deep breath, putting together my thoughts. "I did this to her, didn't I? The... the blueberry thing, and then... _using _her." I bit my lip. Oh my god. Whatever she may have done with Lulu, I just _mutilated_ my gym teacher. BB only seemed to chuckle at my discomfort.  
  
"It was quite surprising, to be honest. Finding someone so close to Lelouch with such a simpatico kink. C's World must have a sense of humor in how it lays out the divine order of things."  
  
What she was saying didn't really make sense, and it didn't answer my question either. I tucked my head into my lap. "I'm so screwed up," I whimpered to myself. Peaking through my legs I could see BB's face shift into a look of genuine sympathy. She slid off the console and walked over to me and pat me on the head.  
  
"You did what you had to do. And since you had to do, why not have fun with it? Useless women like her are a dime a dozen in our country."  
  
"Even so... even if she was a threat to Lulu, even if I really wanted it..." I clutched my legs tightly. "It's not right to use people like that. I don't... I don't wanna be a person who treats others as playthings..."  
  
"Ah..." she murmured, pursing her lips. "It appears you're more like him than I thought..." BB shrugged, cocking her head with a sigh. "At any rate, I'm sure you'll find ways of using my new power that don't violate whatever set of ethics you have. And I still recommend you keep Viletta 'indisposed' like this for the time being."  
  
"R-right..." I said, straightening up a bit, shooting a guilty glance towards 'my' blueberry before clearing my throat. "So.. what does Lelouch have to do with any of this? Geass, the Black Knights, Miss Nu..." I steeled myself for whatever was about to come.  
  
"Lelouch... is Zero. And a Britannian Prince, granted a deadly power to change the world by a compatriot of mine. Only, he's forgotten these facts, or rather, was made to forget. You're going to help him remember~."  
  
\------  
  
"Agent Nu failed to report in." Suzaku wore his usual taciturn face, which had only deepened since the death of Euphemia. "Should we assume BB has made contact with Lelouch?"  
  
Kallen Stadtfeld, the only one else in the overly cavernous Viceroy Palace hall, brushed her long crimson bangs with a bemused smirk. "Not necessarily. There's a wide variety of ways that woman could have screwed up. We all knew it was just a matter of time. Besides even if she did get involved with our dragnet, it's not as if she could reactivate Zero on her own. Those memories are tucked away in a safe, secure place." Kallen cocked an eyebrow, leaning in on her wrist. "Or do you not trust my security procedures?"  
  
"Uh, no m'am," he said, clearing his throat. The difference between the two knights, arguably the most powerful figures in Area 11 after Cornelia's disgrace, could not be more stark; the patterns of red and purple flames on Kallen's dress uniform made Suzaku's white suit with gold embroidering look positively austere. And... thee was something just a tad aggressive about her, maybe... unhinged? Suzaku cleared his throat, scratching his brunette hair slightly. "Regardless, I feel it'd be appropriate to inform the Emperor about the situation."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Suzie," Kallen rolled her eyes, Suzaku biting his lip at the nickname. "It's on your ass if Charles flips a table over it, at any rate."  
  
"...Of course..." For a second, Suzaku thought better about saying what was one his mind, but finally gave in to his nature. "Have you had any... issues, with your situation lately?"  
  
A sickly smile spread across Kallen's face. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean being bra...I mean being conditioned to serve Britannia," he corrected himself with the more 'politically correct' nomenclature. "To oppose the Black Knight remnants, your former allies?"  
  
Kallen cackled. "You really think I have an ounce of conflict in me? That I'd really turn away from the Emperor's light?"  
  
"I'm not saying-"  
  
Kallen drew a ceremonial short sword from her scabbard. "Is the blood of the eleven savages I've bathed in not proof of my loyalty? I may be the issue of an Eleven whore, but Britannian blood courses through my veins. What of you?"  
  
Suzaku grit his teeth. "You were one of Zero's closest confidants. It's only natural to worry your conditioning may break down."  
  
"Whatever foolish thoughts I believed before you brought me before His Grace is immaterial," she snarled, sheathing her weapon. "I am the Emperor's sword, as are you..." She let the last few words linger in the air, as if to cast doubt on him. Suzaku seemed to shrug it off however, shuffling his papers together as he made to stand up.  
  
"Understood. Well, that should be all for today. I'll go ahead and file a report to the homeland." He made his way to the exit but stopped as he opened the door. "I've heard you're going to make another inspection of the alternate Knightmare Armor team tomorrow. Try not to go too rough on the lead designer just because they're a BK defector, alright?"  
  
"Oh, I promise not to be rough with them at all~.." Kallen cooed, eyeing Suzaku as he left the room, the door closing behind him. She sighed once he was out of view, reaching into her breastpocket to produce a golden watch. She flipped it open, a hooded female figure suddenly being projected out of it as a hologram.  
  
"So, the other half has revealed itself," the holographic figure said, the transmission every now and again raked by static. "Charles and the Japanese Knight are none the wiser I presume?"  
  
"It's easy to fool people when they believe they have all the cards, Mistress," Kallen bowed. "I sensed it as much as you did, when the seal broke. I would have already begun hunting her down to deliver her to you, but I presumed that would be too dull for you."  
  
"Very perceptive," the figure said with a giggle. "I do wish to see what this BB and her new contractee attempt to do. In the meantime... explore your newfound power for yourself."  
  
"With pleasure," Kallen gleefully sneered, here eyes flashing bright blue with the Geass sigil. "I have just the person in mind~."  
  
"Excellent. The dawn of a new future is before us. Don't let it go to waste. To A Perfect World."  
  
"To A Perfect World," Kallen repeatedly solemnly, shutting the watch.


End file.
